This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The hypothesis for this study is women with polycystic ovary syndrome (PCOS) will be more likely to develop conventional gestational diabetes (GDM) compared to the non-PCOS population. They also hypothesize that pregnant PCOS patients who do not develop gestational diabetes will have slightly impaired 24 hour glucose dynamics undetectable by regular screening methods but detectable by continuous glucose monitoring and that perinatal outcome, specifically fetal birth weight at term, will correlate with 24 hour integrated glucose levels.